The properties of colloidal particles synthesized by emulsion polymerization typically are characterized by methods such as light scattering, whose results reflect averages over bulk samples. Therefore even as many applications advance toward single-sphere implementations, methods for characterizing colloidal spheres typically offer only sample-averaged overviews of such properties as spheres' sizes and porosities. Moreover, such characterization methods as mercury adsorption porosimetry, nitrogen isotherm porosimetry, transmission electron microscopy and X-ray tomography require preparation steps that may affect particles' properties. Consequently, such methods do not allow for determining porosity for individual particles, particularly in suspension nor allow characterization of porosity development in particles and can even modify particle properties. Consequently, a substantial need exists for a method and system for determining particle porosity and analyzing its development in particles.